No Longer a Scentless Flower
by Iamme-Arson
Summary: Tired of Black*Star's crap Tsubaki leaves Black*Star, she will not be the pasifist girl anymore. She is finding her own life and living it. She will lose friends but that just means she has room for more friends.. or people to be more then friends. This story was origanily rated T, and i miss my old reviewers.. come back ; ; but i love new ones two:D
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS THE SECOND TIME I HAVE POSTED THIS STORY! FUCKING FANFICTION DELETED IT BECAUSE I HAD THE WORD SHIT IN MY SUMMARY! FUCK YOU FANFICTION I AM BACK AND BETTER THEN EVER! **

**OK so I got the idea for this story when I thought about all of my boyfriend's antics that he does…. :/ I love him but good god, lol well I hope you like my version of Tsubaki (^_^) OH and Tsubaki is SUPPOSED to be very OOC (Out Of Character) I hope I get every one else's personality's right though… tell me how I'm doing also Black*Star will be a lil meaner… **

"Please Black*Star! Stop! Don't break the-"Before I could even finish telling Black*Star what not to break I heard the crash and saw my blue headed meister and the very expensive chandelier fall to the ground. My long black hair hung from my head in its usual fashion and I stood trying to talk calmly to my overly hot headed meister while trying to not wring his neck. The owner of the mansion, we had just searched for kishens (we had only found a few creaky stairs that had scared him into believing kishens were taking over his house) through his entire house, was downright pissed at the mess Black*Star was making. I waved my hands around franticly trying to get his attention away from the crazy ninja and onto me, my plan worked to well.

"How dare you come into my house and trash it! I would expect you to be able to keep your meister under better care! This is your entire fault! Everything that-that thing is doing is all your fault you bitch you better fix this!" His face was contorted and red with anger, Black*Star had come to stand by the door on the other side of the room at hearing the man call Tsubaki a bitch. Black*Star looked from Tsubaki to the man almost like it was a tennis match with no ball.

Tsubaki got closer to the man, dangerously close, spitting in his face she stated "I am no bitch, anything that Black*Star does is his own damage not mine, now I expect you to take back such a heinous remark about me before there is no one to take it back." Just Tsubaki's tone had the man shakinging and stuttering out an apology. Once Tsubaki was satisfied she turned on her heel and walked out of the door without another word, leaving Black*Star behind momentarily before he ran outside.

"TSUBAKI! WAIT FOR YOUR GOD!" his screamed echoed through the large court yard and made Tsubaki paused, not because she was listening to him but because he was pissing her off. I rarely lost my temper but Black*Star had tested that theory till my hold on my emotions snapped. Once he caught up to me I turned around and towered over him. "How the hell do you have even the slightest amount of pride to call yourself a god, your no more than a ninja from a long ago dead race, once you figure that out the better you brute." I again turned and started walking, I wouldn't put up with his big head anymore, I would become a death scythe on my own, I could do it. And I would.

After what seemed like hours later I reached mine and Black*Stars apartment, bounding inside I locked the door behind me, I wasn't going to put up with Black*star anymore. I grabbed the duffle bag that had carried all my stuff when I came to death city and started to pack. I thought about grabbing my meager amount of clothes but decided that I could just ask Liz, Patti, and Kidd if I could use some money. I walked into the bathroom and grabbed my toiletries and all the money I had saved under the bed that Black*Star and I had shared, or more of Black*Star had Slept on and I had used a small corner to curl up in. With a total of $800 in hand I threw $100 on the bed, the boy had to eat.

At that moment I heard a pounding on the door, I hurried and scribbled on a piece of paper sticking it to the fridge before I jumped out our window and on to the fire escape, finally leaving the place that had caused me so much stress. As I ran I heard Black*Star bust open the door, he wouldn't like that I was gone, but he could do whatever the hell he wanted.

**Black*Star's POV**

I busted down the door yelling loud enough for Tsubaki to hear me, if she was still in our meager apartment "You better apologies to me Tsubaki or I'm going to be very mad!" I looked around seeing she wasn't there, I got out of my fighting stance I had used to bust down the door and walked over to the fridge, where I read a note written Tsubaki's hand writing. "Fuck off" was all it said I smashed my fist into the nearest wall and screamed.

**OK so that was chapter one! Just so you know I will only use other peoples POV during certain times it's mostly Tsubaki's… Speaking of which I want to apologies that I am learning how to write in 1****st**** person rather than 3****rd**** which I still haven't gotten good at… anyway thanks for reading and I will try to update as soon as possible… I love getting feedback so please REVIEW! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

I fumed the whole way down the road, I decided that I was going to head to Maka's for the night and hope that Soul didn't tell Black*Star where I was at, if he did I would be screwed and have to go to Kidd's… I was planning to go there anyway but after I got myself pulled together a little bit. Finally I stood at the foot of the stairs that lead to Maka's apartment, taking the first step made it feel like I was taking the first step into my new life. I was going to shed the label of being a pacifist; I wouldn't be labeled that way for another moment. Reaching the door I didn't even knock I just walked in seeing Maka and Soul as they sat down for dinner. Maka took one look at me and said "Soul, you eat while Tsubaki and I talk in my room." I walked towards Maka's room with Maka close behind me, and Soul staring at my back, no doubt wondering where Black*Star was if I was here.

Once the door shut Maka just looked at me, it was her 'you better tell me before I flip my shit' look. So I started to explain. I told her how I had been growing tired of Black*Star's antics, how I my nerves had been on end for the past month and they broke and I was never going to be so submissive. The second I spilled my guts Maka smiled, and her pig tails swung around as she leaned in for a hug. I gratefully accepted the show of appreciation from my best friend, "Tsubaki I'm glad you are taking a stand." I couldn't believe my ears, she was proud that I wasn't going to let Black*Star step all over me anymore… I thought that she and everyone else would fear my change. I looked up at Maka and smiled, she was always going to be my best friend.

Once we broke apart from our hug I said, "Could you take me out to get my hair cut?" Maka's eyes widened but she nodded enthusiastically. She grabbed me by the forearms and started to jump up and down while spinning in circles, her pigtails swinging and bouncing around her head as my long ponytail did the same. Soon the weight from my soon to be gone hair forced me to sit down on the floor, I looked up at Maka and she helped me up. "Come on, tonight you should sleep on the couch then tomorrow you, Liz, Patti and, I can all go shopping? How does that sound?" I nodded then hugged Maka, letting out a huge yawn alerting her to how tired I was. Maka laughed and pulled me towards the door, when she threw it open we heard a thunk and a gasp of pain. Maka and I peeked around the door we saw Soul sitting on the floor with his head being clutched by his hands and his knee's up to his chest.

Maka and I walked around the door standing above him shaking our heads at his indecency. "So have fun listening our conversation Soul?" he looked at me dumb founded as if I needed Black*Star with me to be able to talk, I became pissed, if this asshole thought I was going to be controlled any longer then he could go screw himself. My eyes squinted dangerously tight and I crossed my arms over my chest, all Soul said was "you're cutting your hair?" I did what everyone laughs at. I kicked him while he was down; I kneeled down to his height and swung my body in a circle using my extended foot to help give me more force I sent the side of my foot crashing into his side sending him across the room. Feeling rather smug I looked up at Maka's jaw dropping face it was quiet hilarious. I cocked my head to the side and angled it downward to see Soul clearly; he was forced against the wall from his weight with the combination of my kick.

I smirked and said "heya Maka, you still keep the spare blankets and stuff in the cupboard?" Maka's face still looked the same but she nodded I nodded and skipped away knowing that they were looking at me as I skipped away, after retrieving the blankets I set my bed on the spare couch and made myself comfortable. Soul and Maka looked at me for a moment before going to bed, I heard Soul mumble something like 'cool guys don't get beat up by girls' before he walked into his room. I looked up at Maka and smiled and she turned her head and smiled with her eyes closed her pig tails swinging around her face, I was forgiven for hurting her weapon. I couldn't wait till tomorrow so all of us girls could all get together and shop, I was never one for shopping but this was going to be a new me. I planned on making the best of it.

**Remember to review… it makes me happy. And to tell the truth I wasn't expecting any reviews on the first chapter, I'm glad you guys did and I have another story you may or may not have read it (it's not completed) but it's another Soul Eater story (a SoMa) and it's called The Young and the Spaceless. Also.. I won't be updating unless someone messages and requests me to, or i get a couple reviews.. my determination depends on you guys :D**

**Anyway I love you all **


	3. Chapter 3

**SO! I onnly have two reviews on this story.. :'( i miss my fans! But anyway :D this chapter is two pages long! With a paragraph on the 3rd page! Longest one yet! With 1,485 words! (not including my author notes :D)**

We had been at the mall for what seemed like hours, it was starting to feel more like a torcher session. Maka, Patti, Liz were freaking out in all of the normal teenage girl stores. Justice, Ambercrombie and finch and, they even stooped so low to go to Macies. I bought the minimal amount of things, which Liz insisted on paying for with the unlimited amount of money they received from Kidd who in turn received it from his father Lord Death. I sighed in frustration I wanted to change but I didn't want to become a girly-girl, I wanted to be the girl that caused even Soul to tremble in his shoes.

Once we left those pink and girly stores Maka suggested we go get some food and we all heartily agreed. All of us got in lines for different things but Liz who got in line at the pizza place they had there. As we waited in line behind a large man with three children grabbing at his arms screaming their orders, from the look of the women sitting at the table behind us she was his wife and tired of her family. Liz sighed and turned around "This is going to take a while," she gave a scornful look to the frustrated man in front of us "so I was thinking you should move in with Kidd, Patti, and I. I mean we have a whole mansion and we only use the south and north wings. We have plenty of room" she smiled up at me and I nodded.

I nodded slowly at first then my head bobbled faster as my enthusiasm built "Liz that would be great! I would love to come live with you guys… but only until I get a place of my own." Liz smiled and nodded saying that would be fine. In all of our excitement the over worked family had finally got their food and sat down, after Liz and I had ordered we met up with Maka and Patti who had ordered some pretzels with cheese and a huge cinnamon bun. I shook my head at my friends and laughed. After we had sat down and ate our different arrays of food and bull shitting about nothing in particular we got up and left for more shopping.

At first I readied myself for more shops that would disappoint me, but as we walked down the walkways I stopped to stare into a shop window. There was an outfit that was exactly how I wanted to look. I ran in the shop and asked the clerk to get me that outfit, I knew that my shopping mates were wondering what I was doing in this gothic looking shop talking to a man with gages in his ears and a small multi-colored Mohawk. As the rather large man got me together the outfit I rushed into the changing room and put the outfit on.

I stepped out and saw my group had found their way into the shop, their jaws dropped when they saw me. I was wearing a pair of black combat pants with the tops of red checked boxers sticking out the waist band of the pants, my shirt was raised above my belly button and hugged my chest with the name of the band AC/DC written across my bust in rhinestones. The odd looking clerk was the first to speak "You look great, and if you want I will let you have a free makeover?" Probably due to the fact that I looked like a complete nerd when I first walked in regardless, I got the biggest grin on my face and said "thank you! I wanted to get my hair cut." He told me how that would be fine and his worker would help me in the back room, he told my friends they could wait out here while I got my makeover.

I was led in to the back room and they girl smiled at me, a small red lip ring's on her bottom lip and a black one on the left eyebrow. I pointed at her lip piercing's and sheepishly asked "Can I have one of those?" she nodded and asked how short I wanted my hair I motioned around my shoulder blades and she grabbed the scissors asking if I wanted to donate it "of course I want to help in anyway with anyone." She smiled put my hair in a ponytail and cut off a large amount of hair up till the top of my back. She cut my hair and styled it cutting bangs that would involve me having my hair flipped, she even dyed it a darker black. At the bottoms she thinned out my thick hair on the bottom and poofed up the top. After she finished my hair she started to do my makeup, I hadn't seen my appearance till before she had started with me. When I saw my appearance I got a huge grin on my face, I had dark makeup around my eyes that Liz called eyeliner and light silvery eye shadow. I loved my face!

The lady turned toward me "This may hurt a lit- quite a bit." She gave me one last look that said 'last chance to say no' I nodded and meekly answered "Ok..." as she pierced my lip I let out a shriek.

**Maka's POV:**

While barley touching any of the items almost for fear they would of on them Liz and Patti walked around the store while I held the hem of a red plaid skirt that looked like I would fit. Suddenly we were all alerted to the fact that Tsubaki was still in the back room by a shriek, we all jumped and started to huddle together in fear, "What is she doing to Tsubaki?" Liz asked terrified. The man behind the counter chuckled and said "She asked for a piercing. But she isn't in pain she just didn't think the pinch would be that bad." We just looked at him with wide eyes.

**Tsubaki's POV:**

After she finished piercing my lip I realized the shriek was uncalled for and the pain was only a mere pinch. I looked at the clock and estimated that I had been getting my makeover done for about an hour now. As I turned around to finally see how I looked with my new lip ornaments. The studs she had placed in my lip were silver balls, she handed me something to swish in my mouth that tasted like peroxide. "Once those have healed you can get new ones," she took a good look at me and then added "you look really good." Smiling she pushed me out the door. The second I stumbled out the door Maka, Patti, and Liz's jaws dropped to the floor. I looked down and started to wring my hands in silence. I looked up when Maka said "You look amazing! I love it! It totally fits you!" she ran up and hugged me and I hugged back.

Then I heard another response to my look that wasn't so comforting. "What the hell? So you're going to go fucking goth? I mean your drab wardrobe before was bad but now your just being stupid. I can't believe you Tsubaki!" Liz stood where she was and sent me a glare, hand on her hip and venom in her words. Throwing the bags that contained items she bought for me at me feet she grabbed Patti's hand and dragged her out of the store. I looked up at Liz as she forced her younger sister out with her, I knew Pattie didn't want to go just the way she looked back at us made that clear. Liz was furious and all because I didn't fit in with her idea of fashion.

I looked toward Maka for reassurance when the sale dude walked past "I'm surprised she left so big since it seemed like she had a stick up her ass." He gave us a look with one eyebrow raised and a grin on his pudgy face. I couldn't help but start laughing at his assumption of Liz. I looked at Maka and she was holding back a grin as well. We walked out of the store drowning in laughter and bags as we walked the short distance from the mall to Maka's apartment. I was staying with her and Soul until I got another offer that didn't involve the spastic blue haired wanna be ninja. I didn't know where I was going to go… it seemed out of the question to live with Liz, Patti and Kidd now that Liz was mad at me, and Maka and Soul's apartment was much too small to house me any longer than necessary. Sighing at my predicament Maka and I continued to walk down the dimly lit street.


End file.
